nyjedifandomcom-20200223-history
Ecaris
Ecaris is an El-aurian; a seemingly human, long lived race of "listeners". In his long lifetime he has worn many hats, most of them in the warrior traditions of many cultures through out the multivrese. Most notably, he has been a starfleet officer and a jedi. c. 1000 A.D. - Ecaris is born on El-auria c. 1100 A.D. - Ecaris crashes on an uncharted blue planet called Earth. Because of his knowledge of sciences and mathematics along with some salvaged pieces of technology from the crash site, the indegenous, primitve people of the planet consider him a shaman of sorts. He meets an Egyptian man named Tak-ne (who will later become the chief metallurgist to King Charles the V of Spain, going under the name Juan Sanchez Villa Lobos Ramirez) ,who also belonged to another long lived species, mistook Ecaris for one of his own people. c. 1200 A.D. - As a means of self preservation, Ecaris joins the most pwerfull organization on the planet, the Poor Fellow Soldiers of Christ and the Temple of Solomon, also known as the Templar Knights. October 13, 1307 - Ecaris escapes the the Templar purge and flees East. c. late 1300's - Ecaris arrives in China, in the province of Henan. Near death from exposure due his long journey, monks from the temple of Shaolin takes him in and nurses him back to health. Ecaris eventually convinces the martial abbot to take him on as a student. For the next hundred years, he mentains ties to the temple while travelling to the many provinces of China as an adventurer looking for powers or technology to help him get off the planet. c. 1500 A.D. - Following rumors of an advanced civilization, Ecaris leaves China. He travels through out Asia looking for traces or evidence to lead credence to the rumors. All the while, he studies the martial traditions of the people he meets. His journey at one point takes him to Ankorwat then Yonoguni. c. 1600 A.D. - Having followed the rumors of an advanced people capable of building monolithic structurs to Yonoguni, Ecaris continues to travel through the Okinawan island chains and finds himself in Japan. There, he studies with the Sohie, mountain warrior monks. c. 1700 A.D. - Ecaris becomes hatamoto, retainer to the Koto family. Meets Shintaro, a samurai, and Tombe the mist, an Iga ninja. 1778 A.D. - Ecaris meet another member of Tak-ne's species, Duncan Macleod. C. 1800 A.D. - Ecaris makes his way to the new world, the United States of America 1893 A.D. - Ecaris is rescued by an El-aurian starship dropping of a passenger to Earth. He meets Guinan. Back on El-auria, he begins a life of quiet study of philosophy and art. He starts to draw, paint and sculpt. He also introduces to El-aurian society an earth dance form called ballet. c. mid 2200's- Ecaris marries Cil K D'uz and starts a family. c. late 2200's- Borg assimilates the El-aurian homeworld. Ecaris loses his wife and child to the Borg. It is something he will carry and never put down the rest of his life. stardate 42761.3 - Q hurls the USS Enterprise NCC 1701D in the path of a borg cube at system J25. After hearing the news of the encounter, Ecaris joins starfleet academy. 2369 A.D. - Ecaris graduates from Starfleet academy and is posted to the USS Odyssey NCC 71832 under the command of Captain Keogh as a security officer. 2370 A.D. - Due to a mild case Thallusian flu, Ecaris is left behind on Deep Space 9 along with other non essential personnel before the USS Odyssey embarks on a dangerous mission to rescue a then Commander Sisko from the Jem Hadar in the Gamma Quadrant. The Odyssey does not come back from that mission. For the next six months, Ecaris serves as a security officer on DS9 and is promoted to Lieutenant junior grade while waiting for a posting to another starship. 2371 A.D. - Ecaris travels back to Earth to be posted to the USS Voyager NCC 74656 under the command of Captain Kathryn Janeway. Unfortunately, the Voyager leaves for an important emergency mission to track down a maquis ship before he can get to Earth. The Voyager is believed lost in the badlands. After going through advance tactical training, Ecaris is promoted to lieutenant and is assigned to starfleet special operations. 2373 A.D. - After several successfull covert operations, Ecaris is promoted to Lieutenant Commander. 2375 A.D. - Now a full Commander, Ecaris leads a mission to root out dominion forces entrenched in the Chin'toka system planet to planet after the Federation alliance takes that system. Later, when the federation loses the system back to the Dominion, Ecaris and his men are trapped planetside. The hunters now become the hunted. They engage the dominion in guerilla warfare; hit and run strikes, sabotage, assassination, raiding supply depots, gathering intelligence. By the time the Federation alliance take Chin'toka system back, Ecaris has lost 80% of his men. They are in no condition to join the final push to Cardassia Prime. 2376 A.D. - Ecaris is promoted to Captain and is given command of a Prometheus class starship, The USS New York NCC 74915. 2379 A.D. - The New York is caught in an unstable wormhole with a huge phase and temporal variance. Ecaris and his crew are transported to a long time ago in a galaxy far, far away. c. 1100 B.B.Y. - The New York is a drift. She has lost a third of her crew. A republic cruiser carrying a jedi and her padawan rescues Ecaris and the other survivors of the New York just before her warp core breaches and destroyes the ship. The cruiser transports the survivors to Coruscant. On the voyage, the jedi realizes that Ecaris is force sensitive. She takes him to the jedi temple where the council eventaully decices that Ecaris will be trained to become a jedi. Ecaris becomes apprentice of a young jedi knight ( for a 14 hundred year old padawan, give or take a decade or so, everybody is young) Arc Nimbus. The relationship is an unusual one. Arc Nimbus teaches Ecaris the ways of the force and in lightsabre combat. Ecaris, having been a veteran of numerous conflicts, trained in the ways of the warriors and a starfleet captain, teaches Arc Nimbus in the more subtle art of war and the finer points of diplomacy,......knowledge that most jedi do not possess and in some cases, do not wish to. After becoming a jedi knight, Ecaris is frequently teamed up with his former master, Arc Nimbus on missions. Along with another jedi knight, Rawm Gaddis, the three become something of a maverick jedi team. They are assigned the more difficult missions and accomplish them in unconventional ways. c. 1000 B.B.Y. “ Ecaris joins Lord Hoth's Army of Light in battling Lord Kaan's Brotherhood of Darkness. He fights in most of the major battles on Ruusan. He is evacuated along with the other injured jedi off planet right before the final Battle of Ruusan. - After serving as a jedi for several decades and after most of his former crewmates from the New York have become one with the force, Ecaris feels the need to go home. ( one motivation is he wants to take his new powers and knowledge as a jedi in the fight against the borg) He embarks on another quest for knowledge, technology or power to help him get home. He goes to Ossus, Dantooine, Dxun, Korriban, Malachor V, Tython, Rusaan, Yavin 4, Zoist, Rakata Prime and so on... While on an unknown planet in the unknown regions, Ecaris finds a dark orb that seem to contain infinite points of light with in. This artifact is able to transport him anywhere, anytime, any verse. He, however, doesn't know how to control it. He now finds himself going from universe to universe. (it was around this time that Ecaris' quest becomes an obssession and causes him to fall to the dark side) At some point the artifact opens a portal to Ecaris' home, he is then faced with the choice of going home or saving an innocent from certain death. Ecaris chooses the path of the jedi. This is the beggining of his journey back to the light. He continues to travel the different verses as a jedi looking for his own universe, helping those in need, protecting the innocent, righting wrongs, all the while hoping the next leap will be the leap home. During his travels through the verses, Ecaris....... *Trains with the Anla'shok. *Pilots a viper mk7. * flew with the 'Wild Cards' *as a Bastion crew member, fought the shivans *learns to fly a vf 1s and vf 11b. *flew an f-302 in a battle against Anubis. * becomes a Raven and going by the name Ace, pilots an AC called Skull 01. *leads the Demons of Razgriz. *flew with Christopher Blair and Todd Marshal *learns to pilot an e-frame *trains with the ghosts. *becomes a SpecTRe (Special Tactics and Reconnaissance) *fights for the colonies in a mobile suit. *under the command of Derek Wildstar, flys with the Black Tigers against the Gamalans. *Fight the Bozanians with brothers Steve, Big Bert, Little John Armstrong and Mark Gordon and Jaime Robinson. *Helps Richard rescue his true love, Erica. *fight alongside Jimmy Orion *Meets Koji Kobuto and Sayaka. *fights with Duke Fleed a.ka. Orion Quest *encounters Mark, Jason, Tiny, Keyop and Princess *learns the kame kame ha from a saiyan named Kakarot. *fights in the king of iron fist tournament. *goes on a quest for the Soul Edge. *trains with Ken and Ryu *meets Jubei Kibagami. *hunts vampires with D. *gets confused when he becomes friends with boy Ranma and becomes attracted to girl Ranma. *goes on a mission with Rikimaru. *joins Gabriel Logan's team. *fought the 'visitors' with Ham Tyler *helped detective Sykes and Fransisco *while posing as one of Jim Hopper's men, narrowly escapes becoming prey to one of Master Talek's brethren *helped Flynn defeat Stark and the MCP *Meets a cathar clan led by Lion-o. *works with Mat Tracker, Brad Turner and the rest of their team. *fought Monstar with a team of winged cyborgs *trains with the Hard master and the Soft master with Thomas Arashikage. *meets Sparkplug,Spike and Daniel Witwickee along with their large friends. *Fights alongside Hiro Euie, Duo Maxwell, Troa Barton, Quatra Raberba Winner and Chang Wufei. *witnessed Kaneda fight his mutating friend *studies with paladins of the Chatos Academy the followers of Palawa, and the mystic order of the Dai Bendu. *Fights Malak with Revan, Bastilla, Jolee Bindo and Juhani. *fights in the Great Hyperspace War against Naga Sadow's fleet *Meets the exile and the lost jedi. *fights in the clone wars. *helps Kyle Kataarn defeat Desan's Reborn. *fights the desciples of Ragnos with Jaden Kor. *assuming the identity of an Imperial Knight, he meets Cade Skywalker. *trains with the Dunadain rangers. *studies with Mordkainen. *goes to Eberon. *learns the ways of an eldritch knight. *booked passage on Malcolm Reynolds ship. *Infiltrated Qordis' academy as a student and meets a former cortosis miner named Dessel. *Encounter Ferus Olin during the dark times. *repeatedly cros paths with Set Harth. *Briefly took on the mantle of 'dread pirate Roberts' *meets Captain Harlock.....etc...... *meets a jedi master hiding on the planet Kashyyk by the name of Kento Marek and his young son during the dark times. *crosses blades with a young sith acolyte who turns out to be Galen Marek c. 1000 B.B.Y. - Ecaris return to the same point in time and space when he first used the artifact only older and hopefully a little wiser. c. ??? Joins the New York Jedi enclave. c. ??? Meets Poor Knight of the Empire Radnor Sollistarn and joins the Imperial Knight Order.